


Melusine

by Keeh



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Mythology
Genre: French Mythology, Hiding, Mythology - Freeform, Mélusine - Freeform, curse, mermaid, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeh/pseuds/Keeh
Summary: Melusine's Secret Revealed





	Melusine

**Author's Note:**

> poem based on this image: Melusine's secret discovered, from Le Roman de Mélusine by Jean d'Arras, ca 1450-1500. Bibliothèque nationale de France.

The mermaid bathes in her corner  
Unaware of those outside the door,  
Unaware of the danger on the other side

The man in red motions  
Toward the peephole,  
Perhaps he’s seen her?

The guard behind him doesn’t look,  
Doesn’t turn around.  
He ignores the both of them.

The mermaid can stay in her corner  
Away from those that would  
Disturb her


End file.
